


Dibs

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, PoC Frustrations, Polyamory, discussions of racism, discussions of white privilege, established relationships - Freeform, post update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He just wanted this moment to be happy.  That's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of what happened after the update. Because did you SEE how happy Chowder was that Nursey was going to be there. The NurseChowder was SO STRONG in this update. And I still maintain that Dex is a White Boy who might learn some, but not much. Especially with his implications that Nursey didn't deserve to be there. I'm disabling anon comments so anon racist defence of white fave can be saved for Tumblr where I no longer have a blog.

Nursey couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he looked up to see Chowder in the doorway of what would eventually be his room. His room with Poindexter but…

The words tumbled from his lips, and it was the pure sunshine radiating from Chris’ smile that had the tight feeling in Nursey’s chest easing. The way he opened his arms and Chris flung himself into them. He couldn’t help it, as ridiculous and cheesy as it was. The way he grabbed Chris and spun him, unable to keep his lips from pressing soft kisses against every open space.

“We’re gonna be living together,” Chris whispered as Derek held him tight.

“This is going to be a disaster. I can’t believe we have to live together.”

Dex’s sombre voice cut through their joy, and Nursey gently released Chowder back down to the ground. With a sigh, frustrated and angry that he couldn’t just chill for five damn minutes and let him _have this_ , he turned toward his teammate.

“Look man,” Nursey said, “it’s not like you’re going to see much of me anyway. I mean, half the time I’ll be with Chris and…”

“So live with him,” Dex grumbled.

Nursey prickled, and relaxed only when Chris’ fingers tangled with his own, his thumb rubbing gentle and careful against the inside of Nursey’s wrist.

“Let’s go call Cait,” Chowder said. “She’ll…be excited.” His voice was lower, quieter, disappointed.

Nursey’s gut burned with frustration. He was trying. He was trying for Chris, because Chris and Will were friends and he just wanted to make it easier on his boyfriend. He’d been ignoring snide comments, passive aggressive accusations about his privilege thanks to money and whatever other bullshit assumptions Will wanted to make about how easy his life was because his moms had money in the bank.

He held his tongue when he wanted to grab that white boy by the front of his shirt and scream, “When was the last time you had to make a post on twitter telling your friends that if you’re arrested for a traffic stop and die in jail, you didn’t commit suicide? When was the last time your parents sat you down and taught you how to not get shot as an unarmed man simply for existing in the skin you were born with? Tell me, Dex. Tell me what it’s like to be afraid that having a broken tail light is going to end up with a bullet in your brain. Tell me what it’s like to be seen as less than human. Tell me that my bank account erases those things. I dare you.”

He never did.

He held his tongue, because he loved Chris.

But it was getting harder.

They made it to the bedroom, door closed, before Nursey let out a growl of frustration. He could see understanding on Chris’ face. “Please don’t let him get to you. He’s…getting better.”

Nursey dragged his hand down his face. “I know but…”

“But he’s always going to be a white cis guy,” Chowder said quietly. “I know. Derek…I know.”

“It’s just hard listening to him…like that,” he muttered. “I deserve a place here just as much as he does. He never…he never seemed to care that Jack and Shitty were here, and they have way more money and privilege than I ever will. But it’s okay because what? They’re white?”

Chris didn’t say anything. His face was drawn and sombre and he tugged Nursey close. “I want to be happy that you’re here. I want _you_ to be happy.”

“I am happy. And the dib flip happened fair, and I’m not going to let his bullshit get to me. I get to be here. With you.” Nursey pulled him close, cupping his cheek. The kiss was slow, a careful dance of warm lips and soft tongue.

“I can’t believe you’re moving in,” Chris whispered against his mouth.

Nursey started laughing, backing Chowder up against his bed. They tumbled against the mattress, the blankets beneath them twisting up near their feet as limbs found limbs. They weren’t kissing anymore. Nursey was taking comfort in Chowder’s arms, solace in knowing how hard he’d worked to be in the haus—a place he felt welcome and safe—had paid off.

His eyes shut as he felt Chris reach for his phone. He heard the faint beeping, and the ringing, and the echo of Farmer’s voice. “Hey, baby! Nursey got dibs! Yeah! He’s sharing with Dex this year and… no yeah. Yeah it wasn’t great. But he’s going to be fine. We’re here right now you want to come over? Okay I’ll tell him. Love you.”

Nursey snickered as Chowder lifted his chin and kissed him sweetly.

“She’s excited. Said to say she loves you.”

Nursey warmed all over. His metamour was the sweetest. They weren’t in love, but they loved each other, and it was easy to feel at ease with her and Chowder. “She coming over?”

Chowder nodded. “She’s bringing you brownies. Bitty’s recipe.”

“Swawesome,” Nursey said, and found himself yawning. “Nap while we wait?”

Chowder laughed and kicked the blanket up over their calves, dragging it to their waists. “Sounds good.”

Nursey hummed, and nuzzled his face into Chowder’s neck as warm fingers drifted under his shirt, tracing up and down his spine. Just a few more months, and then a summer. And then this would be home. It would be sad in a way. He’d miss Lardo more than he wanted to admit, and it would be strange to be on the team not led by Ransom and Holster. But that was the nature of University. It was the nature of most things. Ever changing, ever shifting.

But this, he thought as he held tight to Chowder, this felt constant. It felt forever. At least, he planned to keep it as long as he could, and that, for now, was enough.


End file.
